<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confissão de K.B by DK_Alves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339677">Confissão de K.B</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves'>DK_Alves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Week 2019 - South Park [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, Kyan - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Week, style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stan estava à beira da loucura, com um bilhete em mãos e um horário marcado, Kyle à frente dele chegara no horário exato indicado no papel e ainda assim, o moreno se encontrava nervoso e surpreso pelo simples fato de não imaginar que aquilo realmente pudesse acontecer.”</p><p> </p><p>Betada por: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> &lt;3</p><p>|| University AU || Valentine's Week || Style || +16 pelo Shounen-Ai ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Week 2019 - South Park [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confissão de K.B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oiiii!!</p><p>Hoje apareci mais cedo pois quero terminar as fics dos dois últimos dias, então quero um tempo nela heheh. Como podem ver essa saiu um pouco maior que as outras e nem era pra ser assim... Tive bastante dificuldade com ela, tanto que estava bem desanimado com o plot, mas com as sugestões da Clots, pude pelo menos terminar decentemente e ficar contente com o resultado final, por isso muito obrigada Vivi &lt;3</p><p>Certo, não irei enrolar pois não há nada o que falar rsrs. Ah, antes que me esqueça, quem não leu ainda os outros dias, deixarei os links nas notas finais &lt;3</p><p>Espero que estejam gostando delas e que se divirtam com esta também!</p><p>Boa leitura!!</p><p> </p><p>**************************************<br/>Tema do dia:<br/>Dia 4 - Mal-entendido - Kyle Broflovski e Stan Marsh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan estava à beira da loucura, com um bilhete em mãos e um horário marcado, Kyle à frente dele chegara no horário exato indicado no papel — pontualmente como Marsh esperava que o melhor amigo fizesse, pois este era Kyle sempre cumprindo a sua palavra — e ainda assim, o moreno se encontrava nervoso e surpreso pelo simples fato de não imaginar que aquilo realmente pudesse acontecer.</p><p>Uma hora atrás, Stan recebera uma carta impressa num envelope verde, assinado como “K.B”, revelando os sentimentos que tal pessoa tinha por Marsh há anos, e claro, ele automaticamente associou a Kyle, não só pela assinatura com as iniciais de seu nome, mas pelas palavras diretas e sinceras que lhe fazia imaginar seu amigo diante de si lendo as confissões em voz alta.</p><p>Ele ainda tinha muito receio de estar errado, de ter interpretado as coisas de maneira equivocada e que simplesmente não fosse Kyle o autor da carta, mas então porque ele estava ali diante de si, exatamente como (na carta) prometera que estaria?</p><p>Broflovski sequer demonstrou, por todos esses anos, sentimentos além da bela amizade que ambos tinham — pelo menos Stan nunca identificara outros sinais —, por isso sentia-se confuso e receoso.</p><p>Stan o amava muito, desde sua infância onde de algo puro passou a se tornar intenso, por isso não queria ser rejeitado pelo melhor amigo, e não aguentaria caso acontecesse, se tornando o principal motivo de guardar esses sentimentos por tanto tempo.</p><p>Marsh respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ele não era sempre tão nervoso assim quando se tratava de Kyle, aprendera a se controlar conforme o tempo passou, porém, essa situação inusitada deixava-o muito ansioso, ao ponto de fazer coisas do tipo de tomar as decisões precipitadas sem analisá-las.</p><p>Mas, mesmo com receio de estar errado, Stan queria poder se abrir com Kyle, deixar seus sentimentos virem à tona, principalmente agora que o ruivo estava ali na sua frente, pedindo por isso... como dizia na carta.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle sabia que Stan estava agitado, principalmente porque o menor evitava sustentar seu olhar por muito tempo, fitando nervoso cada ponto em volta da pracinha em que estavam.</p><p>Broflovski sorria internamente com o possível acontecimento que estava por vir, afinal, era a semana do Dia dos Namorados e todos os estudantes se aproveitavam disso para se declararem, então ele podia afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que Marsh faria o mesmo.</p><p>O ruivo estava feliz, claro, pois desde sempre sentira um forte sentimento pelo amigo, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que era. Descobrira apenas mais tarde que era amor que sentia — mesmo que em sua adolescência já tivesse cogitado a ideia de que fosse uma emoção passageira —, apesar disso, não tinha total certeza se seu sentimento era retribuído.</p><p>Talvez no fundo até sabia da verdade, mas sentia uma pontada de insegurança que o impedia a agir.</p><p>— Algum problema, cara? — Perguntou, fingindo uma expressão preocupada enquanto tentava a todo custo não transparecer em seu rosto seu sorriso feliz.</p><p>Stan respirou fundo novamente, contando os números mentalmente ao fitar os próprios pés. Sentia que seu coração saltaria para fora do corpo a qualquer momento, de tanta violência que batia em seu peito, enquanto seus pensamentos o deixavam louco.</p><p>Broflovski tocou seu ombro com um olhar incentivador, aproximando-se um pouco mais do amigo, que finalmente voltou a olhar para ele com o rosto corado.</p><p>O ruivo viu quando Marsh mordeu os lábios com força antes de finalmente falar.</p><p>— Eu...</p><p>Fora apenas o que Stan conseguiu dizer antes de outra pessoa aparecer.</p><p>— Stan? Você... realmente veio! — Marsh olhou para a dona da voz e reconheceu sua amiga, que fora colega de classe por alguns anos no ensino médio e que o acompanhara até mesmo na faculdade. — Oi, Kyle. — Ela sorriu para o maior que retribuiu.</p><p>— Olá, Marina. — Saudou Stan. — O que faz por aqui? — O moreno disfarçou seu nervosismo, sorrindo gentilmente para a garota loira.</p><p>— Não acredito que você veio até aqui, jurei que não faria. — Marina se aproximou dos rapazes, notando a proximidade que havia entre eles, sorrindo satisfeita.</p><p>— Você sabia que eu estaria aqui? — Stan a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.</p><p>— Sim, era o que dizia na carta, não? Eu tinha a certeza que não viria, mas a Karina estava convencida demais.</p><p>Os olhos de Stan se arregalaram e sua respiração se tornou acelerada como antes. O medo que não queria de jeito nenhum sentir e o pensamento que tentou ignorar, surgiam.</p><p>— K-Karina? O bilhete era dela? — Marsh olhou confuso para a loira que parecia curiosa com sua reação.</p><p>Kyle notou a expressão de desespero no rosto de Stan, principalmente quando ele o encarou. O ruivo não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo naquele momento, mas sabia que aquilo não parecia bom, pois mudou completamente a áurea do amigo.</p><p>— Mas é claro! Quem mais teria as iniciais de KB?... — Os olhos da jovem iluminaram junto a um sorriso que apenas Kyle viu. — Espera aí...</p><p>— Como sou idiota!! — Foi apenas o que Stan disse antes de sair correndo com a cabeça baixa.</p><p>— Stan, espera! — Gritou, Marina, em vão. A loira voltou o olhar para o ruivo que ainda parecia confuso com a situação — Ele achou que KB era de Kyle Broflovski! Cara, a minha irmã vai ficar puta da vida.</p><p>Marina apenas gargalhou com a situação enquanto aos poucos Broflovski começou a compreender o que se passou agora pouco, também achando graça.</p><p>Assim que Marina se acalmou, Kyle apenas a fitou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, achando graça da cena de agora a pouco, mas também pela felicidade em saber que Stan pensara nele, imaginando que ele escrevera uma carta, mesmo que fosse algo que Broflovski não faria.</p><p>A garota olhou para o mais alto, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto antes de responder Kyle, que se preparava para fazer uma pergunta.</p><p>— A Karina gosta dele desde sempre, eu acho, e o pior é que ela acha que Stan corresponde, só porque ele é legal com ela... e com todo mundo. — A loira suspirou, balançando a cabeça em negativa, Kyle concordou — Mas eu sabia que não era isso, e que ele não apareceria aqui, porque estava interessado em outra pessoa.</p><p>Broflovski deu um sorriso abafado, voltando os olhos na direção em que seu amigo correra a pouco. Sentia-se levemente decepcionado consigo mesmo, apenas por ter se sentido inseguro do amor que Stan de fato nutria por si, uma vez que até mesmo terceiros repararam naquilo.</p><p>Sim, Marina não tinha sido a primeira pessoa que lhe confirmava isso, Kenny foi outro, porém Kyle sempre ignorava provocações vinda do loiro. Entretanto, ainda assim estava feliz, pois era uma confirmação a mais de que aquilo, a situação de agora pouco — e sua certeza de que o moreno se confessaria — não era simplesmente um sonho ou um exagero de suas análises.</p><p>— Sempre achei vocês um casal um fofo. — Disse Marina, sorrindo ternamente para o ruivo. Ela parecia realmente contente com o acontecimento.</p><p>— Marina, o que faz aqui? — Uma outra garota, com os cabelos platinados, se aproximou. Era uma jovem muito bonita e bem vestida, extremamente atraente.</p><p>Kyle sabia bem quem era a moça, já a vira várias vezes nos jogos de Stan, torcendo por ele, mas sequer imaginou que ela estava apaixonada por Marsh.</p><p>— Cadê o Stan? — Karina lançou olhares por toda a praça, para ver se o moreno poderia estar escondido, seu olhar alcançou até mesmo onde estava o ruivo, sem nem o encarar.</p><p>Marina e Broflovski apenas se entreolharam, a loira indagava mentalmente, como se o ruivo pudesse compreendê-la, se deveria ou não dizer alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu ali.</p><p>Karina olhou para seu celular, conferindo as horas para seu encontro, quando Marina tocou seu ombro, desviando os olhos do rapaz.</p><p>— Karina, eu te falei que ele não vinha. Te disse que ele não gosta de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta dele!</p><p>A Barker menor dos cabelos platinados, olhou para a irmã que mantinha suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, com uma expressão de quem dizia “Eu te avisei”, revirando seus olhos em seguida.</p><p>Marina suspirou com o gesto da irmã e olhou para Broflovski.</p><p>— Hey, cara, vá resolver seu problema que eu resolvo aqui. — A Barker mais alta piscou, sorrindo de lado. Kyle retribuiu o gesto e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, saindo do local.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle caminhava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, louco para se encontrar com Stan e dizer que não havia motivos para o moreno se achar idiota... Talvez um pouco, por se confundir sobre a carta, afinal, Marsh já deveria saber o quanto Kyle era alguém direto em ações e palavras, mas ignoraria, pois estava feliz demais em saber que era correspondido.</p><p>Seu coração batia desesperadamente e suas mãos suavam com a possibilidade de finalmente dizer o que guardava. Estava muito nervoso. sentindo-se como um adolescente bobo e apaixonado.</p><p>
  <em>Era assim que Stan estava se sentindo?</em>
</p><p>Mais uma vez o ruivo riu da situação que se invertera de maneira estranha, seguindo seu caminho onde imaginou que seu amigo estaria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Agradeço muito a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> pela ajuda &lt;3</p><p>Primeiro quero dizer que Style é meu OTP em South Park, então eu acabo trabalhando muito mais os sentimentos que eles sentem um pelo outro. Claro, é a primeira vez que vocês veem esse casal na minha mão, mas as fics que estarei preparando terão a dinâmica parecida, talvez até mais intensa, pois aqui tive que simplificar rsrsrs.</p><p>O que acharam??<br/>Bom, antes que se desesperem, ela terá uma continuação por isso apenas aguardem para saberem o que vai acontecer aqui!<br/>Como disse, tive uma dificuldade imensa nela e o plot foi mudado várias vezes até chegar nessa versão e o final estava bem abrupto (como disse a Clots), um dos motivos de não ter gostado de como ela saiu. Agora estou mais tranquilo com ela e gostei de como ficou, pois a continuação ficará muito boa hehhe.<br/>Enfim, vocês acharam mesmo que foi o Kyle quem mandou a carta? E o que acharam da Marina? Eu adoro criar uns personagens originais para se envolverem com os personagens rsrsrs.</p><p>Espero que tenham gostado dela &lt;3</p><p>Até o próximo tema!</p><p>Beijos =3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>